


Lilacs

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean's dog keeps digging up his neighbor Cas' lilacs.





	

Castiel loved his new house. It was his first, and he was inordinately proud of it. He especially loved the area in the front that was perfect for a flower garden. He planted flowers of all types, and waited expectantly for them to grow.

 

He had some failures but he had successes too. He was especially proud of the lilacs that grew in abundance around the edges of the garden. 

 

One day, he went out to water them and discovered that some had been dug up. He was dismayed and hurried to replant them. He wondered what had done it but literally had no idea. 

 

He found some dug up again a couple of days later. Now, he was angry and was determined to find out what animal was responsible. He sat in front of his window for two days, watching. Nothing happened.

 

Then on the third day, a dog came bounding into his garden. It peed on some flowers and set about digging in the lilacs. Cas ran out yelling, “Shoo! Go away! Go home!” but the dog just ran up to him wagging his tail.

 

Cas was angry, but he couldn’t resist petting the dog as well. He squatted down and looked for a tag or something to indicate who the dog belonged to. It had a tag reading, ‘My name is Angel and I belong to Dean Winchester’ and gave the address. It was his next door neighbor’s address.

 

Cas hadn’t gotten around to meeting his neighbors yet. He grabbed the dog by the collar and led him next door. He knocked on the door and waited.

 

A gorgeous man answered the door. He just said, “Yeah?” Cas was tongue-tied for a moment, but said, “Is this your dog?”

 

Dean looked at the dog and said, “Angel! What are you doing out of the yard?” He looked at Cas and said. “Yes, he’s my dog. Where did you find hm?”

 

Cas smiled and said, “In my yard, digging up my flowers. I live next door.” He waved his hand in the direction of his house.

 

Dean looked sheepish and said, “Bag dog. How are you getting out of the yard?” He looked at Cas and said, “I’m sorry. I’ll take a look in the back yard and see if I can figure out how he’s getting out.”

 

Cas thanked him and went home.   
  
Three days later, his lilacs were dug up again. He walked over to Dean’s and knocked on the door. When Dean came to the door, he looked shocked to see Cas.

 

“Oh no. He did it again?” Cas just nodded. “I’m so sorry. I thought I had found everyplace Angel could get out. I guess he just likes your flowers.”

 

Cas smiled. “It would seem so. He’s especially fond of lilacs.”

 

Dean grinned. “Would you like to come in? Seems like the least I can do is offer you some coffee.”

 

Cas found himself in a very warm and inviting kitchen. When he complimented Dean on it, Dean grinned and said, “I love to cook. I spend more time in here that in any other room in the house.”

 

An hour passes by with them just chatting away. When Cas said he ought to be getting home, Dean stood and said, “Cas, can I invite you to dinner sometime? I can cook for us.”

 

Cas said he’d love that, and they agreed on the very next night.

 

When Cas knocked on the door the next night, Dean answered it quickly.  He invited Cas in and asked if he would like a beer. Cas said yes and joined Dean in the kitchen as he drank it. He watched Dean prepare dinner and was very impressed with Dean’s ease in the kitchen.

 

The meal was wonderful. They sat on the couch after dinner, drinking beer and talking. It was easy and familiar to both of them. Finally Cas said he best be getting home.

 

Dean stood up and hesitated. Cas stood, waiting for him to speak.Finally, he said, “I hope I’m not out of line here, but I’d really love to kiss you.” 

 

Cas felt a thrill run through him. He walked to Dean and took his face in his hands. The kiss was amazing and soon, Dean was running his tongue into Cas’ mouth with a moan.

 

When Cas felt his cock beginning to get erect, he broke away and said, “I think I need to go home now, Dean.” Dean looked disappointed but nodded.

 

“Will you come over for dinner again tomorrow?” Dean looked at him pleadingly. Cas agreed and went home.

 

The next night, Cas knocked on the door and waited a few minutes for Dean to come to the door. When he did, he apologized and said he was in the kitchen. Cas assured him it was fine and went to the kitchen with him.

 

There he found the table laden with flowers and candles. Dean smiled and said, “I thought I’d make it romantic.” Cas smiled. He liked Dean a lot. 

 

“It’s lovely.” 

 

Dean cooked a marvelous dinner and they had wine. Everything was perfect. When they were done, Cas offered to help with the dishes but Dean wouldn’t hear of it. They sat together on the couch, sipping the last of the wine.

 

Dean moved closer and kissed Cas. Cas responded and soon, they were making out. Cas had Dean down on his back and laid between his legs, kissing him all over his face and neck. Dean was moaning. Their hard cocks brushed against one another and they both groaned. 

 

Not too much later, they were naked in Dean’s bed. Cas was playing with Dean’s ass, fingering it, licking it… biting the inside of Dean’s thighs. Dean was losing his mind.

 

“Cas, just fuck me already… I’m dying here!”

 

Cas smiled. “I’m having too much fun, Dean.”

 

Dean growled and said, “Either fuck me or get out. I can’t take any more.”

 

Cas smirked, “Wow, bossy bottom! Okay, if you insist…”

 

He moved up and shoved his cock into Dean, never pausing until he was in fully. Dean gasped. Cas held a moment for Dean to get used to it and then pulled back and shoved in hard. 

 

Cas and Dean both liked it rough. Cas fucked Dean fiercely and Dean came so hard he saw nothing but black for a moment. Cas came shortly after, yelling Dean’s name.

 

They lay together, tangled arms and legs. Dean sighed and said, “I gotta reward Angel for digging up your lilacs…” 

 

Cas just snorted.

 


End file.
